Tiger! Tiger!
Tiger! Tiger! is a minigame and mechanic in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 developed by Monolith Soft . It is a 8-bit style mini-game which was made by Tora's grandfather and Tatazo's father Professor Soosoo for the artificial Blades such as Poppi α and Poppi QT. The game is located in Tora's House. The items obtained in this game can be used in Poppiswap to enhance Poppi α, Poppi QT and Poppi QTπ, providing a bonus of some sort, such as increasing Strength, or resisting 50% of Poison Damage. They are similar to and work like Aux Cores for Blades. Core Crystals can also be obtained from this mini-game. Utility The end score that is achieved at the end of a Tiger! Tiger! game is relevant for improving Poppi's affinity skills. The other reward from playing the game comes from "Mods" and from "Ether". Whilst the former can be used to upgrade Poppi through Poppiswap directly, the latter can be used for things like increasing slots or creating more mods. Gameplay There are 5 stages of the game, and each stage is unlocked automatically after some story progression. The objective of Tiger! Tiger! is to collect Ether Crystals and Treasure Troves while slipping by enemies, as the character descends to the bottom of the level and returns to the top. Physically touching any of the sea creatures will result in loss of oxygen, as well as either the attack power up or a Treasure Trove, with the attack power up taking precedence if collected. The player is given a harpoon gun to attack enemies by pressing A; however, they will not be able to attack on the climb back to the top of the level. Additionally, on the game's normal difficulty, touching a wall will cause damage to the player. On easy mode, walls do not damage the player. If a player takes too much damage and the oxygen bar gets fully depleted, the player will keep the Ether Crystals collected, but will not keep any Treasure Troves collected. Treasure Troves will have either Core Crystals, parts for Poppi, or additional Ether. The player can receive bonuses to score and Ether Crystal collection by getting medals. The Treasure Medal is received if the player ends the stage with 8 Treasure Troves. Taking no damage, collecting all Ether Crystals, and collect all Treasure Troves will give the player a bonus to the score and Ether Crystal collection. Enemies Notes * The Patch introduced in Ver.1.1.1 adds an easy difficulty mode to Tiger! Tiger!. * One of Poppi α's affinity nodes requires the player to get a score of 50,000 or more in Tiger! Tiger! (the stage the player achieves this on doesn't matter). This score can easily be achieved if the player gets all 4 medals (not including the No Kill Medal). Trivia * The game is probably named after Tora, whose name in Japanese means "tiger". * A few of the enemies in Tiger! Tiger! resemble enemies that can be found in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. In particular, one resembles a Piranhax, another resembles a Lysaat, and a third enemy resembles a Serprond. * One of the DLC Challenge Battles, Tiger! Tiger! IRL, is based off of the mini-game. * The ''Tiger! Tiger! ''console in Tora’s House is public access, but anyone other than a party member must pay a fee of 100G to play. * In the main menu, Monolithsoft is credited with the copyright information. Gallery XC2-Tiger!-Tiger!-2.jpg Tiger! Tiger! Clear.jpg External Links * How To: Tiger! Tiger! Guide Category:XC2 Mechanics Category:Poppi